Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 3 Animal Alert
by Firefly1fan
Summary: King finds out that Reconbo has broken out of jail and wants to sort him out when he sees the Serpent's Tail want him to do more cloning. Rated T to Be Safe


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 episode 3 Animal Alert

At Talon Prison.

Reconbo was in his cell trying to ignore Spydah, Flesh and D-Zel.

"You're the lamest inmate in Talon Prison." Joked D-Zel.

"Yeah." Chuckled Spydah and Flesh.

Then Guan appeared and grabbed Reconbo then vanished.

Later at the Alpha Teens's new base Garrett came in.

"Alpha Teens Reconbo has broken out of Talon Prison because of Guan." He told them.

"Reconbo I have a score to settle with him." Said King.

"Yeah I can understand that." Said Axel.

"You ok?" asked Lioness.

"Yeah just hate Reconbo for what he did not just mutating King but also for messing up our dreams." Said Axel. "I saw you guys with Tillian Troopers and Lioness with Shark."

"Axel don't worry about it Shark as Rachel and you have me in a friendship way." Said Lioness putting her hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I will deal with Reconbo you three deal with Guan." Ordered King.

"Speaking of teammates where's Hawk?" asked Garrett.

"He decided to abandon us for movies and fame." Groaned Lioness.

"Yeah but we'll carry on working as a team." Said Axel.

"Yeah." Agreed Shark.

"GEAR IT UP!" called Axel, Lioness and Shark.

Soon they found Reconbo at a secret lab under Lee Industries with Guan.

"So you understand you are to clone my Ninjas and make them super strong with snake DNA to destroy Manning and his group." Ordered Guan.

"Yes I understand." Groaned Reconbo.

"I so hate clones that are mutants more than cyborgs." Whispered Axel.

"That I can agree with." Said Lioness.

"I hate seaweed bars but I hate serpents even more." Said Shark.

"We can talk about what we hate later." Whispered King.

"Sorry." Said Axel, Lioness and Shark then a Ninja appeared that none of the Team had seen and Axel got grabbed by him.

"Good work Cobra." Said Guan. "Put him on the experiment table. Reconbo do your stuff."

"Yes sir." Sighed Reconbo as he injected Axel with snake DNA.

"AXEL!" cried Lioness.

Then she saw there was more than snakes there was a Lion, an Ape, a Shark and an Dragonfly.

"He will start mutating in 3, 2 , 1." Said Reconbo.

(Axel growls)

"NO!" cried Lioness.

Then Cobra grabbed her and held a Katana near her throat.

"Make another false move and Leone gets it." He said to King and Shark.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Axel in a snake-sort of voice and he punched Cobra. "I can only hold on to my human form because of Jo-Lan."

"WHAT?!" asked Reconbo.

"Just because you helped ML use my DNA to make Tillian doesn't mean you know me." Said Axel as he tried to turn human. "Shark, Lioness get the animals out of here!"

"GOT IT!" called Lioness and Shark.

"King get Reconbo I'll deal with Cobra." Said Axel.

"Cool Axel." Smirked King as he battled Reconbo.

"I MUTANT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME HOW UNGRATEFUL!" yelled Reconbo.

"I didn't even ask to be mutated." Said King as he punched Reconbo so hard he punched Reconbo's teeth out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT KINGSTON!" yelled Reconbo angrily.

"CONTINUE THE CLONES!" yelled Guan.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CLONING PLANS I QUIT!" yelled Reconbo.

Then King battled Reconbo even harder knocking King off his feet.

"EVERYTHING ELSE TO DO KINGSTON BEFORE I MUTANT YOU A SECOND TIME?!" asked Reconbo.

"YEAH ME PUNCH YOU EVEN HARDER FOR MAKING MY BEST FRIEND A MUTANT!" yelled King and punched Reconbo so hard that he hit Cobra.

"I always hated mad Sciencetists." Said Cobra and escaped.

"The Animals are safe." Said Shark.

"And we brought one of Axel's dirty shirts to help him become normal again." Said Lioness.

"Good." Said King as he and Garrett restored Axel to normal.

"Thanks King my best friend." Smiled Axel as he became normal again and the two best friends hugged.

"We're best friends forever." Smiled King as he and Axel dragged Reconbo to a prison truck waiting outside.

"You two sure are." Smiled Lioness.

At Serpent's Tail HQ Guan was angry.

"Those Alpha Teens are really becoming a problem." He told Python and Cobra.

"What do we do about them Master?" asked Cobra.

"We wait for their next move." Replied Guan.

At the new Alpha Teens base.

"Hey guys I decided I'll work with you guys a little longer." Said Hawk.

"That's all we ask." Said Shark.

"Payback is done on Reconbo." Smiled King. "Since he now shares a cell with D-Zel."

"He will be madder than ever but only on the inmates." Smirked Axel.

"Yeah and he won't cause trouble for us for a little while." Said Lioness.

AT Talon Prison.

"Mad scheme failed. Mad Scheme failed." Laughed D-Zel.

"NO!" cried Reconbo.

Iris Out


End file.
